In the lighting sector the use is spreading of devices or modules adapted to be implemented in ribbon shape, or generally as elongated elements.
These devices or modules may be provided in a protected version against the penetration of foreign agents, e.g. with an IP protection grade.
Particularly when employing light radiation sources (e.g. LED sources) having medium to high power, the problem may arise of dissipating the heat generated by the light radiation sources in operation: as a matter of fact, the encapsulation or potting materials which may be employed to achieve the protection against the penetration of foreign agents may offer low heat dissipation properties due e.g. to the low thermal conductivity of the materials employed, e.g. polymer materials.
This problem has been tackled with e.g. by providing the device substrate (substantially similar to a Printed Circuit Board, PCB) with a given internal heat dissipation capability, e.g. thanks to the use of thermally-conductive layers, made e.g. of copper, having a specific structure. This solution, which may make the device implementation intrinsically more complex and expensive, is not to be considered as wholly satisfactory.